


I Defy You, Stars

by mybabystriders



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2017, Late at Night, M/M, Stars, soft baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabystriders/pseuds/mybabystriders
Summary: Simon is sick and Baz can't sleep. He doesn't miss much about Watford but the stars on clear nights and when Simon was sleeping in the same room as he was.





	I Defy You, Stars

Baz closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. He was laying on Simon’s couch in the dark. He couldn’t sleep even though it was well past midnight and Simon had gone to bed hours ago. Baz would be in bed with him, but Simon was sick and refused to let Baz get too close to him. He could’ve gone home, but he was too worried about Simon to leave. He’d been rushing to Simon’s side all day with a trash can and a cold washcloth. For now, Simon seemed to be doing better. He’d successfully held down crackers for six hours.

So, why couldn’t Baz get some rest? He was partially still worried Simon would wake up and need him, but he felt like there was something else affecting him. Baz sat up and sighed, grabbing a pillow and holding it up to his chest. What was he feeling? It almost felt like loneliness but that couldn’t be right. Simon was in the next room for Merlin’s sake!

He bit his lip. He was seriously having trouble sleeping because he wasn’t in the same bed as Simon. He didn’t have trouble when he was in his own flat, but being so close to Simon without being able to hold him was keeping him up.

He got up from where he was sitting and went to the big window in the kitchen. He sometimes forgot that you couldn’t see the stars here that well. He sighed, recalling the nights at Watford where he would look up at the stars when everything felt like it was so wrong. He’d noted so many constellations in all that time. They were a good distraction from his thoughts. There were so many times he didn’t know what to do, so many nights he was awake wishing that he had died in that nursery.

Baz shook his head. Thinking about those nights weren’t helpful. Now he was in a much better place. Those nights all lead to where he was now and he was content with that. He thought about that for a moment before procuring his wand and pointing it up at the ceiling.

“I defy you, stars,” he spoke. Nothing happened. Baz took a deep breath and stood up a little bit straighter. He felt his magic sparking like fire. “ _I defy you, stars.”_

His wand shot out a little light that danced around the room and then stuck to the ceiling. Baz’s eyes went wide as that light quickly spread and dozens of other lights popped up on the surface. At first, he was worried that he had just caught Penny and Simon’s flat on fire, but now he was stunned. That had worked better than he had imagined. He could see constellations that had formed on the ceiling which was now the same navy as the sky. He was surprised it had worked, considering the intent behind the Shakespearean line. But, he wasn’t going to complain.

Instead, Baz headed back to the couch and laid down. He tasked himself with finding the constellations. Things were out of place, but he figured it was because these were made from his memory. He smiled to himself as he began to get more drowsy.

“Wow.”

Baz shot up in shock. “Merlin, Snow, you frightened me.”

He’d been so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard Simon’s door open. Simon was standing there, wrapped in a blanket and staring up at the charmed ceiling. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“What’s wrong? Are you still feeling sick?” Baz stood up and walked over to Simon, keeping his voice quiet so as to not wake Penny.

“I feel a lot better, actually.” Simon gave him a small grin as Baz raised his hand to check how hot his face was.

“It seems like your fever is gone, love.” Baz returned the grin, happy for the small moments like these - grateful for how Simon leaned on him.

Simon did truly lean into him then. “That’s great, I’m very sleepy.”

Baz chuckled, wrapping his arms around Simon and backstepping into the living area. “I am too. I haven’t been able to sleep very well, though.” He sat down with Simon beside him.

Simon let out a small grunt of understanding. “Can I stay here with you?”

Baz rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who said I couldn’t sleep beside you in the first place, Snow.”

“Well, that’s because my sheets probably have germs on them. The couch doesn’t.”

Baz laid back, letting Simon snuggle into his chest. “That’s true.” He gave a content sigh, combing his hands through Simon’s curls and staring up at the stars.

Simon hummed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Baz smiled.

Simon looked up at him with a cheeky grin. “You’re going to have to figure out how to turn this back before Penny wakes up.”


End file.
